Chuko Naruto 5
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto has just got detention. And he is for a surprise when a tired Kurenai decides to get her money's worth after having to be the watcher so many times. Enjoy. Contains mind control, NSFW, 18 .


**Chuko Naruto 5. Not going to say the usual. If you know this series then you should know what Comes with this. **

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto**

**Let's Get to it.**

* * *

"NARUTO YOU ARE IN DETENTION!" Iruka yelled with fury at the 13 year old Jinchuriki.

"WHHAATT! BUT HE STARTED IT" Naruto shouted back pointing toward his rival, Sasuke.

"Pssh, no I didn't dobe" Sasuke said backhandedly, his fangirls roared in his agreement/favor.

"Naruto" Iruka said sternly as he crossed his arms. Fan girls could win Sasuke anything. Sasuke thought with a smirk tho he didn't start anything with Naruto... he actually didn't even know what the dobe problem was.

Naruto growled. He hated it when he got detention for no good reason. He looked toward Sasuke with a growl, Said boy was smirking. It was his fault. Always acting as if he was better then everyone. If you asked him, the teme was just an Uchiha with daddy issues and is a Bro'con. Meaning, his daddy went all pedo on him while He was in love with his big brother, itachi. Naruto giggled humorlessly, it was the only explanation. Sasuke had no reaction toward his fan girls. And all of them were HOT! That just made Naruto so mad sometimes... well he's lying, it pissed him off all the time seeing all those girls and even an heiress swoon of him and get no reaction other then an annoyed grunt. Seriously, was it not obvious where he was coming from with this?

Iruka cleared his throat then looked at the clock on the wall. "Class dismissed" He said as the bell sounded at the same exact time. Naruto was about to get up. "Naruto stay put young man!" Iruka growled without even looking Naruto's way. Naruto huffed and set back and crossed his arms.

He eyed Sasuke with burning eyes, the Uchiha only smirked as he left. Of course Sasuke ever attentive fan girls saw it and girls at him as they left. Naruto tried to glare back, but who can glare at cute girls when they think they are making angry faces.

Once the room cleared out, Iruka looked at Naruto, "Honestly Naruto, why do you keep picking fights with Sasuke" Iruka asked with disappointment in his voice. Naruto rolled his eyes sorta then pouted childishly.

"The teme starts it" Naruto chirped with his pout still in place.

Iruka shook his head and smiled a bit. "Naruto seriously, you are better then that and you know it" Iruka in formed as he walked toward the door. "But i can't stay today, you watcher will be here in a bit so stay put Naruto" He said as he left.

Naruto laughed, honestly? Did he just leave and not expect for him to not get up and march right out of this building? And go straight to Ichiraku and then home? Was Iruka high today or something? He is Uzumaki freaking Naruto! When did he do what he was told!

Naruto got up after five minutes and instantly bolted towards the door.

"Naughty Naughty boy" He heard an feminine voice say from his side, he instantly froze, his left hand only and inch away from the door knob. His eyes flew to the voice.

And there was Kurenai, he was surprised she wasn't wearing her usual garbs, instead she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress skirt with regular sandals. She was sitting on Iruka's desk. Kurenai smirked at Naruto, this was her fifth time having to watch over the rowdy boy this month, she doesn't even remember the number for the year or years, this time she was going to get her moneys worth. 2 hours of having to just sit and watch him. She was fed up with it really. She didn't care how old he was, his enemies wouldn't, granted she wasn't an enemy but that was what she was going to use to satisfy herself. Morals be damned! "What should an naughty boys punishment be" She asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto's eyes widen as he tried to speak but couldn't, he also found that his body was completely frozen. What the honest FUCK!

"Why don't you stand up straight and remove those clothes" She said simply as she opened her legs while she lied back on the desk.

Naruto eyes were even wider, he wanted to scream out. "WHAT, HELL NO" But he couldn't speak, his body was moving on his own! And once she opened her long milky legs, he saw she was completely bare underneath. 'HOLY SHIT' Was what his teen mind was saying as he stared at his first ever real vagina.

Kurenai bit her bottom lip as he removed the jump suit jacket then the black shirt under neath it. Honestly, who knew these kids had toned bodies? Then she watched as he removed his pants, she was hoping for another surprise. She wasn't disappointed. He was already hard as the boxers were token off revealing his erection.

She smiled, even at his age, he was the perfect size for her. And he was still growing. She could only think about how big he would be once he stopped growing. Kurenai opened her legs wide, her right hand flying down to rub her folds. "Touch yourself for your mistress" She moaned out as she dipped a finger into her heated sex.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't take his eyes off kurenai. He felt his hand grip his erection he grunted, that was about the only thing he could say.

Kurenai smiled as he started jerking his member. "I bet you are wondering why you can't move freely and why you are following my orders" She said huskily while watching his eyes, she saw the emotion in them. "Well come and get your answers. Come fuck them out of me" She said with as she spread her nether lips wide and put her back on the desk.

Naruto gulped as he watched as his body slowly approached the waiting Kurenai, once he was there, he couldn't believe he was about to lose his virginity to kurenai! Sure he had fantasies just like all other boys! This was unbelievable, this was actually rape if you were to look at it! This isn't conse... His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his hands grip Kurenai's hips tight, he could feel how hard they were clasping down. Then he looked down and saw, with one hard chakra filled thrust, his member was deep inside Kurenai. Just like that, he was no longer. Naruto the virgin. Maybe he could hold this over Sasuke's head?

"FUCK" She hissed in pleasure/pain. But there was no time to dwell on the pain part cause Naruto's body pulled back and slammed back into her hard with as much force, She hissed again. This felt too good. There was a reason her and Anko were so good together. They were a like in more ways then one! Especially when it came to sex. Kurenai howled in pleasure once Naruto picked up an rhythm, which was, fuck her as hard as he possibly could.

Naruto closed his eyes, he could feel the pleasure, but it was as if it was someone else doing it! Did this really count as losing your virginity? YES, a voice deep in his head roared.

The tailed beast inside closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure that was coming their way** 'I'll let this weak mind control genjutsu slide seeing as it works for all three worlds' **It grunted out.

"SHIT HARDER" Kurenai howled, she got her wish as his grip on her tighten even more and the thrust were definitely more aggressive, she was going to be feeling this for weeks! She could literally hear him smacking into her pussy , was that a good or bad thing? She didn't know but it felt good! "FASTER FUCKING GO OH FUCK YES RIGHT THERE" She cried out as he followed her every command. Her first time using this jutsu is a success. A complete success! She thought blissfully as he fucked her hard, fast, and without remorse. She was probably also going to have bruising to go with that soreness tomorrow, that was for sure!

If Naruto were in control of his body, he would probably be blushing right now all over. Or maybe this would be over? Wouldn't it? Would he last this long?

"Tell me how i feel toy" She howled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not tight enough to for him to have to stop but just enough were she could get some balance and rock her hips and fuck him back the best way she could.

Naruto then spoke much to his surprise, "You feel like heaven mistress" Was what his voice said. Did he sound like that? His voice was deep and had a weird ring to it.

Kurenai eyes rolled as she felt her climax about to his, the desk she is on was kinda rocking more then it did when they started, was it going to break? "FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM, CUM FOR ME TOY" She moaned out real loud as Naruto grunted blissfully in reply as he stabbed into her with no forgiveness.

Toy? That's the fucking second time she called him that! Naruto felt something rapidly build which cut off all thoughts, and it felt good. He knew what it was, he jerked off for kami sakes! But this felt different, bigger even!

"NYAAAAAHHHHAA" Kurenai scream out as her climax hit. "FUCK FUCK FUUUCCKK" She continued as she spasm-ed uncontrollably.

Naruto finally got to speak for himself, Nothing came out tho, it seemed he roared back into control of his body as Kurenai climaxed, and kami did this feel unlike anything he has ever felt, as soon as he regained control, his hips stopped, and he exploded. He could could hear his member burst as he came inside of kurenai.

His strength faltered greatly, not that he had much considering how he felt right now, pure pleasure. He collapsed on kurenai, his head falling in between her large mounds. Kurenai herself was breathing slowing and blissfully now.

Kurenai was in a daze for a second before blinking, she could feel his hot liquid in her, it felt good. And she could feel that her pussy was aching after that hard climax. And to add, she could feel that Naruto was still hard which was plus cause they weren't finished, yet or she wasn't. Her control slowly grew back and so did her little jutsu.

"Toy, we have another hour and a half, you will take full advantage of it!" She ordered, next thing she knew she was on all fours getting pounded into the ground.

Maybe she would bring Anko next time?

* * *

**And that is Chuko Naruto 5. I liked this one personally. **

**Next will be out soon. Chuko Naruto 4 is completed now, go read the last chapter! Going to add more chapters to Chuko Naruto 3, Chuko Naruto 6 may be out soon..**

**Until Next time.**


End file.
